


The Days Of Nina Myers

by skycloud86



Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycloud86/pseuds/skycloud86
Summary: First chapter posted today, which is Sarah Clarke's birthday.Nina Myers has managed to escape the clutches of CTU, and Jack Bauer, once more but what is in store for her next? Starts mid-way through Day Three, but other than Nina not being killed, canon events are the same.





	The Days Of Nina Myers

**September 2006, Day Three - four and a half years after Day One, three years after Day Two**

She had been messing with the control panels, hoping to at least stop the alarm that was digging into her ears and making it hard to think. The bleeding wound on her neck, soon to be yet another scar on her body, wasn't helping things, that was for sure. Noticing movement in the corner of her eye, she took her attention away from the controls and placed it all on the person who had just slipped into the room - Kim Bauer, who was telling her to drop the gun. Nina could tell that she was trying to hide her fear.

_Jack's daughter with a gun, telling me to surrender? I could kill her if I wanted to, but could she do the same?_

Smirking at the younger woman, she slowly raised her own gun, and watched as Kim's face betrayed her. Kim had looked determined at first, but now she was looking very scared indeed.

"You won't shoot me, Kim," Nina spoke, and she wondered if she intended it to be a declaration or a prediction. If his daughter was already here, chances were that Jack was not too far behind and if Jack saw her pointing a gun at his daughter, in the very room where she had killed Teri, that would not go well for her. She studied Kim, who seemed to be having second thoughts about confronting her mother's killer, and felt as if she could try something out. Slowly but with purpose, she started moving closer and closer to Kim.

_Come on, Kim, surely they told you about guns, how you never point one at something you aren't willing to destroy. Now, either shoot me or lower it and go back to the office._

As slowly and as surely as Nina was walking towards her, Kim did as Nina hoped and lowered the gun. Her eyes welled up at her failure, and as she slowly left the room, Nina allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief. Realising that she was running out of time, she carefully peered into the corridor and, finding it empty, began making her way towards the nearest exit. Once she was safe from CTU, she would make her way to the address in Los Angeles she had been given by her employers in case of emergencies such as this.

Kim wiped her eyes as she rushed to find her father. She knew that Nina was injured and that the whole building was on lockdown, but she also knew that Nina Myers was not someone you could ever underestimate. As Jack appeared around the corner, she quickly embraced him.

"She was in that room, Dad, we pointed guns at each other but I couldn't shoot, I'm sorry!" Kim told him, and Jack couldn't blame her. Assuring her that she had done well, he left her and rushed to catch up with Nina. Of course, she would be nowhere near that room by now, but her being there narrowed it down for Jack.

Nina had found a fire escape, but was reluctant to go through it. Doing so would alert CTU to her position, but it was also the best route out of their clutches. Nervously checking behind her for any sign of Jack or anyone else, she took a deep breath before forcefully opening the door, running out into the cool night. Quickly figuring out that she was to the west of the building, she smiled. The address she wanted was indeed to the west of CTU, a couple of blocks away. Sure, it was probably not great to be so close, but her employers had assured her that the building had gone under the federal and police radar for several years.

_This really isn't how I saw tonight going, but at least I'm getting away from Jack and CTU. Damn Amador and his tricks, I have to be more careful!_

Jack was getting more annoyed by the minute as he searched for Nina but finding no sign of her. Suddenly, an alarm from an opened fire escape told him exactly where she was, and he wasted no time in running towards the door. Hoping that she had not gotten too far, he took great care in moving outside, only to find himself in an almost empty parking lot, which held a grand total of four cars. He had been too late and Nina had yet again gotten away from him. Sighing, he walked back inside and told himself to forget her for now. They had much more important things to worry about than the whereabouts of Nina Myers.

If he had looked closer, maybe he would have seen her, but luckily for her he had only scanned the distance. Across the parking lot, Nina had hidden behind a car, her eyes peering through the side windows at the fire escape. She had been running towards a nearby alleyway, but something had told her to find somewhere to hide. Almost diving behind a black Volkswagen Jetta, she had tensed as Jack appeared at the door, and a few moments after he disappeared back indoors, she felt safe enough to stand up. Gently touching her bleeding neck, she winced as her fingers pressed against the open wound.

_I just need to start running and only stop when I'm inside that damn building. I cannot let anything, or anyone, stop me._

Taking off again, she half-expected Jack to suddenly appear and either start shooting or start chasing after her, but as she ran as fast as her tired legs would allow, she realised that nobody was chasing her, nobody was going to shoot her and nobody was going to stop her from getting to the safe house.

Back at CTU, and the effort was now on finding Alvers and Amador. Jack was trying hard to squeeze Nina out of his mind, but it was difficult. He had always assumed that she would escape from North Africa and return to the terrorism business, but he had never actually expected to see her in action like he had tonight. Capturing her and bringing her back to CTU, especially after Chloe had defeated the worm, had felt good, but now he knew she was loose somewhere in Los Angeles. Tony, noticing that Jack was distracted and knowing exactly what about, approached him.

"Jack, we'll do everything we can to find her, once this virus is secured," he told his friend, and Jack nodded in response. For both of them, seeing Nina again had unlocked bad memories. A woman they had both loved, a colleague they had both trusted and a person they had both known for years, she had caused them both pain and they weren't going to forget that too easily.

Gasping for breath, Nina leaned against a wall as she looked across the street at the address she had been racing towards. The building was just another structure in the middle of many others, but she knew that inside, there was a small base for her employers, almost like a low-tech CTU for terrorists. After crossing the street, she noticed that entry required a keycode and one she was in possession of. Punching in the numbers and allowing a smile to grow on her face as she heard the door click, she quickly slipped inside.

_Well, this certainly has been an interesting day. Jack must be going mad right now, having missed a chance to kill me yet again. Still, I'm not out of danger yet, I might have survived my latest dance with Jack Bauer but I have to survive my bosses wrath regarding the virus._

They had located Amador and Alvers, much to their relief. Some at CTU had secretly worried that Nina really had known where they were, and that with her escape any chance of finding the two had gone. Jack and Chase were already on their way, whilst a distraught Kim tried not to think of her mother's killer being loose in the city. She hoped that Nina would be captured quickly, but with CTU being entirely focused on the virus threat, there was a good chance that she would be far away by the time they could turn their attention to catching her.

At the terrorist base, Nina had been welcomed by an old friend, who was all too happy to guide her to a shower which she was now very much enjoying. The hot water ran down her glossy dark hair and onto her porcelain skin, stinging her newest wounds but simply flowing over the old ones. Her body was a map of the various injuries she had suffered since the day of her arrest - the days of torture as CTU tried to force information out of her, the attacks from other prisoners whilst she was incarcerated, the wounds from the day of the nuke, the various injuries she had got from jobs since she had escaped from North Africa and of course, the latest ones from Mexico and the interrogation. Her eternally active mind was allowed to slow down for a moment, as she gave herself permission to enjoy a shower. It was something she rarely got to experience anymore, and she was going to make the most of it. She knew that she could not relax for long, even in the relative safety of a terrorist safe house, but she wasn't going to pass on a chance for a moment of normality. However, the moment didn't last long before she began thinking of her next move.

_My boss is not going to be happy with me about this, but I can convince him to give me another chance. He knows how valuable an asset I am, and it's not like I mess up often. I'll have to see if I can get transportation to the planned meeting place, he'll most likely know about my failure by now and I need to move quickly to do damage control._

Michelle looked over at Kim and wondered how she was feeling. She knew little about Nina Myers, and whilst she sympathised with the younger woman over the murder of her mother, she could only wonder how much hurt and anger Kim had within her. Nina had been a trusted CTU agent who had stabbed her family in the figurative back and had already gotten away once after helping stop the nuke. Now here she was again, loose even after voiding her presidential pardon. She made a mental note to herself that CTU had to do something to look for Nina, once the virus threat had been taken care. Tony, noticing that Michelle was deep in troubled thought, came up to her and hugged her from behind.

"She'll be OK, Michelle, she's stronger than many of us," he whispered to her. His words making her smile, Michelle knew that Tony had also been hurt by Nina, but decided not to waste any more energy on her for now. There was plenty of time to do that later.

Now in clean clothes with a bandage on her neck wound, Nina felt much better than she had felt earlier that night. She had been given a small room to stay in for a few days until she could arrange travel plans, and now she was lying on a small but comfortable bed, her limbs spread out and her eyes closed. A smile grew on her lips as she enjoyed the comfort of the bed - the last few times she had slept were naps quickly taken in planes or cars on her way to the auction - and all thoughts of Jack Bauer and CTU were dismissed.

_I'll stay here until Sunday, that should give my contact time to arrange a flight to Hamburg. From there, I'll head to my friend in Prague and then onto the boss, wherever he currently is. Probably Jakarta at the moment, but with the auction being a failure, he'll not want to stay in one place for too long._

She soon fell asleep, safe behind a locked door within a terrorist base and safe from the possibility of Jack Bauer getting to her. Nina was not someone who enjoyed uncertainty, but she expected plenty of it in the near future. For someone who had just been through hours of stress and pain, she looked relaxed, snoring softly.

Hours passed, as did the threat from the virus. Hundreds of lives, innocent or otherwise, had been lost and now Jack was alone in his car. CTU were calling him, letting him know that they still needed him for something, but he tried shutting it all out. The tears poured out easily and he wondered just how much more he could take, all the pain and violence, all the loss and heartbreak. Ghosts from years before had come back to haunt him once more. Although he tried not to, he thought of Nina and wondered where she was - he assumed that she would be out of the country by now, not knowing of the discreet building just a few blocks from CTU. Dismissing thoughts of the woman who had destroyed his life, he told himself that he needed to focus on himself and Kim before he could focus on Nina Myers. He had a feeling that this was not going to be their last encounter.


End file.
